


Full Moon

by XxILoveMusicxX



Series: Moonlight Guardian [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Full Moon, still before Waverly getting shot, werewolf!Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxILoveMusicxX/pseuds/XxILoveMusicxX
Summary: Basically what the title says - Waverly sits with Nicole in her basement through a full moon.





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say thank you to all those sending great feedback and leaving kudos, makes my day.

"So... what actually happens to you on a full moon?" Waverly asked as she helped Nicole cook dinner at the older girl's house.

"I, um, I change into my werewolf form and I lose control of what I do, because it's not really me, it's my wolf," Nicole explained, chopping up vegetables.

"Are you dangerous?" Waverly said, turning to look at the other girl.

"Yeah, I can be," the redhead said, also turning to look at the other girl with a predatory glint in her eyes and a wolfish smile on her face.

Waverly gulped slightly. "Is that why you lock yourself up in that cage downstairs?"

"Mhm, so I don't go out and kill people because I can't break the bars of the cage," Nicole said, stepping closer.

"Have you ever done that before?"

"I got out once at home but I only killed a few elk, haven't got out since I've been here," the other girl said as she got close enough to Waverly to scoop her up into her arms and place her on the counter, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"W-would it be dangerous for me t-to sit with you?" Waverly asked, stuttering because of Nicole's lips leaving feather like kisses on her throat.

"On the other side of the cage, you should be fine, but it wouldn't be me with you, it'd be the wolf," Nicole murmured.

"Yeah, I-I know," the smaller girl said, leaning her head back to give more access.

"You can if you want to, but when the door to the basement shuts," Nicole said, leaning back and suddenly serious, "It stays shut because it's on a set timer."

"Okay," Waverly replied, nodding before she leaned in to kiss Nicole hungrily, food forgotten.

 

* * *

 

Waverly took a deep breath as she entered Nicole's basement. It had been about a week and a half since she had asked Nicole about staying with her through a full moon and now it was finally time. The basement was slightly cold and so the brunette had brought a few blankets with her. She had also brought some tea in a flask and some trail mix for herself, along with some books to keep herself entertained. Nicole only had some water in the corner of the cage, wanting to avoid eating in case she got too strong.

She almost let out a gasp as she saw the redhead's cage. It had thick steel bars with a big enough door for Nicole to get through. She could see the timer on the wall set for 8 hours, and it was only a few minutes away from going off and locking the cage door as well as the basement door. The cage was roughly 12 feet tall, meaning that Nicole's werewolf form must be bigger than the animal one. The back of the cage and the floor was covered in soundproof padding, just like the back of the door, so that it didn't raise any suspicion to the neighbors. There was also space opposite the cage for Waverly to sit which was carpeted and soundproofed and had a small bed, which was the perfect size for the small girl.

"Okay, are you still sure about this, Waves?" Nicole asked as she came down the stairs and shut the door behind her. "Because this door won't open again unless the fire alarm goes off."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Waverly said as Nicole stripped down to some old underwear before stepping into the cage and closing the door behind her. "You know, I could probably fit through those bars," she noted.

"Please, don't, Nicole said, looking her in the eyes. "I don't know what would happen because my wolf has never properly met you before."

"What do you mean properly?" the brunette asked.

"Oh, well, she's seen you and everything, you know, through me, but she's never interacted with you before," Nicole explained, slightly nervous.

"She?"

"Yeah, it's a she," Nicole said, and just then, the doors bolted with a metal sound and the timer was set off with a beep. "Remember, it won't be me when I change," she grunted, her body already starting to shift as light fur grew on her hands.

"I know," Waverly breathed, watching a Nicole's fingers slowly shrunk to become claws on the ends of her now paws. Her feet then started to change, also becoming paws with sharp claws instead of toes. Red fur was also growing down her arms and shoulders as her eyes started to flicker. Nicole's nose started to turn slightly black and extend from her face, making it look more like a wolf's face, only bigger.

"If you get scared, y-you can go and sit on the steps where I can't see you," Nicole wheezed, her body starting to go into the painful stage of her shift. Waverly nodded, still in awe as she watched the redhead slowly shift. The brunette winced when her girlfriend started to whimper and whine in pain, her eyes now a permanent golden-yellow color. Fur was now completely covering her top half and it was still growing on her legs, becoming thicker and darker. Her tail had also formed, swinging from her behind as she shifted still. Her underwear ripped from her body and Waverly was surprised to see that her girlfriend's breasts had disappeared, and instead small teats were on her stomach, where a pup would feed from it's mother.

Nicole also gained a lot of height, and when her transformation was complete, Waverly stepped back to see that Nicole's head nearly touched the ceiling of the cage, putting her werewolf form at about 11 feet tall. Her shoulders were much broader and her legs and arms visibly contained a lot more muscle.

It was when Nicole turned around and faced her, that Waverly was most shocked. Her eyes were so bright as they settled upon her much smaller body and her ears were sharp and pointed upwards. Her snout was longer and her mouth was slightly open, showing rows of extremely sharp and lethal looking teeth. Nicole growled at her, stepping forwards towards the bars as Waverly stepped backwards.

"H-hey, uh, Nicole's wolf, it's-it's me, W-waverly," she tried, doing her best not to sound so scared but failing miserably. Upon the mention of her name, however, the wolf stopped growling and instead just looked at her curiously. The brunette was then startled slightly as the creature suddenly pressed it's nose against the bars and reached it's paw out to her, it's arm nearly as thick as the girl's waist so it could only just fit through. Waverly stepped forwards hesitantly, making sure to stay out of reach of the huge paw that was still reached out towards her. "Y-you recognize me, right?" she asked softly, and was surprised when the wolf nodded. "Understand me, too. God, you're amazing."

The wolf was still reaching out to the girl with it's paw, desperate to touch her and smell her as she had not properly met Waverly yet. She watched with excited eyes as the brunette cautiously raised her hand to meet her own paw, hesitantly curling her hand around one of the wolf's fingers as it cradled her much smaller ones in it's palm. Waverly smiled slightly as she stepped closer again, watching as the wolf's paw went up to gently grasp her elbow and tug softly, silently asking her to go nearer to where she could smell her.

"You promise not to bite me, right?" Waverly asked, waiting for the wolf to nod before she came right up to the bars, causing the wolf to go onto her knees to be more eye-level with her. The smaller girl watched as the wolf pushed her snout through the bars and sniffed at her neck and face. She giggled softly when it moved onto her hair and breathed out, ruffling it slightly. Another furry arm also came through the bars to hold onto her hip and stroke it softly through her borrowed sweatpants of Nicole's, while the wolf's other arm had curled up and around her back. Waverly leaned her forehead again the snout of the wolf, smiling widely. "Do you want me to give you a different name to Nicole? Because she always describes you as a different person."

The wolf nodded, and Waverly started listing off names to the wolf, though it shook it's big head every time.

"Okay," she sighed, "What about... Red? That's nice," she suggested, smiling happily when  _Red_ nodded, grinning and showing all of her teeth. Waverly suddenly yawned and she checked the time on her phone, eyes widening when she saw it was past midnight, before she remembered that it had to be midnight for Nicole to have shifted. "Hey, we should probably go to sleep, at least I am," she said, moving to pull away and go to the small bed in the corner. She was stopped, however, when the paws holding onto her tightened their grip and pulled back as Red whimpered. "What? I'm not staying up all night, I'll sleep for days if I do," Waverly said, laughing slightly at the upset look on the wolf's face. "Tell you what, I'll sleep there," she said, pointing to the corner where the cage bars met the wall, smiling when Red nodded and let her go to allow her to get her blankets.

When she turned around, she saw that Red had moved to the corner and was laying down with her head up and arms reaching through the bars again. She smiled as she made her way over there and lay one blanket on the floor, before sitting down and leaning against the sound proof padded wall. Red immediately wrapped one arm around her back to hold her, while the other sought out her much smaller hand to cradle. After putting the other blanket on top of herself, Waverly smiled sleepily at the wolf. "Goodnight, Baby," she whispered.

Red watched as Waverly quickly fell asleep to her gently rubbing her paw up and down her stomach, her waist being that small that she was able to reach around her back and touch her stomach still. The wolf stayed awake for a while, simply watching Waverly, stunned by her beauty and the happiness she felt at finally being to touch her and smell her. Eventually, she fell asleep with her nose resting near the girl's side to allow herself to breathe her in all night.

 

* * *

 

When Nicole woke the next morning, she was shocked to see Waverly curled up right next to the cage, holding Nicole's hand while the redhead's arm was wrapped around her back. She smiled, Waverly was still sleeping peacefully, having obviously stayed up as late as she could with Nicole.

After glancing up at the timer, the taller girl saw that the door to the cage would be able to be opened by now, and so she carefully got up and left the cage. She then stepped over to Waverly and leaned down to scoop her up bridal style into her arms, making sure to keep her bundled up in the two blankets she was wrapped in, knowing how easily she got cold. Nicole then walked up the basement stairs and took Waverly down the hall to her bedroom. After laying the smaller girl gently on the bed, she stepped into the bathroom to take a shower.

A few minutes later, Nicole came out of the bathroom, dressed in some underwear, shorts and an old exercise bra, to see that Waverly was awake looking up at her sleepily. The redhead sighed in relief when she realized that she didn't have work that day so she could stay in with her girlfriend all day.

"Hey, Baby," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking Waverly's hair softly. "You okay?"

"Yeah," the smaller girl sighed. "I'm fine, last night went well."

"I'm glad," Nicole smiled.

"I gave your wolf a name, too."

"Oh yeah?" the taller said, smiling even wider as Waverly closed her eyes again, clearly still tired.

"Mhm, called her Red," the brunette mumbled.

"That's nice of you, Baby, she definitely feels happier," Nicole said, only now noticing the way her wolf felt relaxed in the back of her mind.

"Good," Waverly said, mostly asleep again.

"You sleep some more, okay? I'll make some breakfast in a bit and wake you up for it," the redhead whispered.

"Stay?" Waverly asked in a small voice.

"Of course," Nicole smiled as she climbed onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Waverly. "I'll always stay with you."


End file.
